


Pirate in the Garden

by enviropony



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enviropony/pseuds/enviropony
Summary: A quick sketch of how they actually left the plantation.





	Pirate in the Garden

The new prisoner has been at the plantation for barely a month, and Oglethorpe is seriously considering his options. The guards are afraid of the man. The other prisoners have become belligerent under his influence. The traders and merchants who pass through are spreading rumors. The place is drawing the wrong sort of attention when, frankly, it shouldn't be drawing attention at all.

So it comes down to this: What is Oglethorpe more afraid of? The legend of Long John Silver, far away on his island, or the reality of Captain Flint, glowering at him from the garden outside his window?

At night, when all the prisoners are sleeping, the answer is of course, John Silver. In the daytime, despite Thomas Hamilton's tempering touch, James Flint presents an immediate danger. 

Oglethorpe calls Thomas to his office one morning, and they regard each other knowingly.

"I can promise you will never hear of us, or from us, ever again," Thomas says at last. "If he asks, you can tell Mr. Silver that I took ill and died, and James drank himself into oblivion."

Oglethorpe sighs. Thomas is always a step ahead of him. He wonders why the man never really tried to escape before. "I can give you most of what Mr. Silver left for Mr. McGraw's care. It should be more than sufficient to see you through several months of travel and lodging." He pretends to rifle through his desk, though he's had the pouch of coins sitting in the back of a drawer for a week while he wrestled with the wisdom of this action.

"I thank you for your consideration, Mr. Oglethorpe," Thomas says with a genial nod. "When should we leave?"

Oglethorpe lets out an inelegant snort, and hands over the pouch. "As soon as possible, Mr. Hamilton. As soon as possible."

Thomas gives him an irreverent grin. "I'll go collect James and get our things." Such as they were.

Oglethorpe sends one of the guards with him, who, apprised of the situation, looks first incredulous, then profoundly relieved. "Yes, sir!" he all but chortles. "Whatever you say, Mr. Oglethorpe!"

A new hour has struck before they return to the main house, Thomas smiling rather smugly, Flint glancing about suspiciously, and the guard impatient to see them out the gates. Oglethorpe presses a note for the gatehouse into the guard's hand, and turns to his erstwhile charges.

"I'd say it's been a pleasure, Mr. McGraw," he says, because the little satisfaction he has come by this month arose from _not_ addressing the man as Captain Flint, "but we both know I'd be lying. Safe travels, Mr. Hamilton. I shall miss our talks."

Thomas smirks. "You did endeavor to break up the monotony of the place," he says, mostly gracious, "and for that I am grateful. Farewell." He does not look at all despondent about leaving a place he's known for so many years, but Oglethorpe supposes that it's the rare prisoner who cries for his cage.

Flint says nothing, no doubt at Thomas' behest, so Oglethorpe gestures them out the door. He follows to the front steps, watching them stride down the lane as quickly as their pride allows. They pause at the distant gatehouse, mere dots of color to his weakening eyes, but soon the gates creep open, just wide enough to let free two intractable souls, and that is the last he sees of them. 

Oglethorpe sighs in relief and resignation. No doubt he'll be troubled by visions of Long John Silver tonight, but at least the coming days will be peaceful once more.


End file.
